Zs’Skayr
Ghostfreak (previously known as Zs’Skayr) is an Ectonurite that was once placed in the Omnitrix and a villain from the Ben 10 series. History Past Originally, Zs’Skayr was High Ecto-Lord of the Ectonurites of Anur Phaetos and learned of the Omnitrix from the data of a probe belonging to Vilgax that crashed on his planet. Soon afterwards, Zs’Skayr met Myaxx as she was seeking DNA samples and helped her to get some from the nearby planet, Flors Verdance. But unbeknownst to her, the Ectonurite took over the Flourana being sampled, thus she took an Ectonurite sample as well. Since Ectonurite’s personality and DNA were tied together, Zs’Skayr’s personality then formed in the Codon Stream even after the real one died. A clone of the Ectonurite was then born as Ghostfreak. Ghostfreaked Out After Ben Tennyson gained the Omnitrix, Zs’Skayr’s personality became present whenever he turned into Ghostfreak. After some time, Ghostfreak finally freed himself of the Omnitrix and confronted Ben, tearing away his outer layer of skin to reveal his true form. Wanting to become whole again, Ghostfreak attempted to possess Ben, but failed to after the sun drove him back. He sought out the Circus Freak Trio and got them to aid him by threatening them when he took over Thumbskull and tossed him around the room. Ghostfreak went with the trio to confront Ben and tried to possess him, but since Ben had been changed into Four Arms at the time, he couldn’t do so. The Ectonurite took over the Circus Freak Trio to fight Ben, but they were defeated one after another. However Ghostfreak took over Gwen and used her to fight Four Arms, who eventually regressed back to Ben. The Ectonurite then threatened to make Gwen jump off of the wall they were fighting on if Ben didn’t give up. Ben agreed and Ghostfreak sent the Circus Freak Trio after Gwen and Grandpa Max, before trying to possess the boy. However Ben was able to transform into Grey Matter just in time and Ghostfreak continued to pursue him. Eventually Ben changed back to normal and the Ectonurite prepared to again try and possess the boy. However he noticed that it was daytime outside and opened the curtains on the building they were in, destroying Ghostfreak. Be Afraid of the Dark However Ghostfreak was not finished yet and a Transylian scientist from the Anur System named Dr. Vicktor began working to revive him. He stole material from the clock tower where Ghostfreak had been destroyed and gained the help of a Thep Khufan and a Loboan from the Anur System. As well as bring back Ghostfreak, Vicktor prepared to plunge the Earth into complete darkness for his master to rule. Onboard a NASA Space Shuttle, Vicktor revived his Ectonurite master to face Ben Tennyson again. Then with Corrodium that the Thep Khufan had retrieved, Ghostfreak and his minions then used a Corrodium beam, blocking out all light from the Sun. With the Earth consumed in eternal darkness, the Ectonurite was fully empowered, but this didn’t last long. Vicktor was tricked into destroying the Corrodium beam and Max opened the space shuttle’s roof, exposing him directly to Earth’s sun and destroying him again. At the same time, Ben managed to regain Ghostfreak on the Omnitrix, but ended up never using him. Alien Force Ghostfreak was eventually removed from the Codon Steam and imprisoned using sunlight by the Galvans. However Vilgax freed him in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix and the knowledge that would let him finally beat Ben. Ghostfreak told him about Primus, the location of the Codon Stream, but as soon as Vilgax freed him, the Ectonurite betrayed him. Ghostfreak took over Vilgaxia, Vilgax’s home planet, by possessing the citizens, transforming them into Ectonurite creatures. Vilgax tried to fight them, but was forced to retreat and went to Earth to ask for help from Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They went to Vilgaxia and infiltrated Vilgax’s palace where they found Ghostfreak, who revealed that Vilgaxia was just the beginning and his minions were already building ships to spread their master’s influence to other planets. The Ectonurite possessed Ben, which was actually part of his plan since it trapped Ghostfreak back in the Codon Stream. Ben transformed into Ghostfreak, but the Ectonurite quickly took control and began fighting Gwen, Kevin, and Vilgax. Eventually Gwen and Kevin were knocked out and Ghostfreak managed to knock Vilgax’s sword away. He made his minions restrain the conqueror so the Ectonurite could possess him as well. But Vilgax freed himself and used light from his sword to weaken Ghostfreak, letting Ben regain control and change back, trapping the Ectonurite back in the Omnitrix. Video Games Protector of the Earth In the video game, Ben 10: Protector of the Earth, Ghostfreak freed Vilgax from the Null Void, joining forces to have revenge on Ben. He also took over Hex so as to use his magic as a means of summoning his minions from the Anur dimension. Ben managed to stop this and Ghostfreak left Hex, attacked the boy again in Chicago. However the Ectonurite was defeated again and banished to the Null Void. Vilgax Attacks Needing to obtain the last energy core to destroy Vilgax’s Null Void Projector, Ben found out that it was in Anur Phaetos. However Anur Phaetos was not technically a planet, rather it was an alternate dimension he, Gwen, and Kevin couldn’t access. Verdona managed to bring them to the Anur dimension, but accidentally split them up and Ghostfreak revealed that he was still alive. He confronted Ben, saying he was most unwise to set foot in his homeworld and sent his minions after his enemy. Ben managed to fight them off and face Ghostfreak himself, but defeated him using light. Powers As an Ectonurite, Ghostfreak is able to turn invisible and intangible and fly, as well as enter other bodies and take them over. When he does so, he can transform them into his Ectonurite minions and they can do the same to others. Ghostfreak can also use telekinesis, fire an energy beam from his chest, and utilize the tentacles protruding from his chest against his enemies and possesses great strength. His only weakness is bright light, particularly sunlight, which can destroy his physical body, but he can develop a second-layer of skin that hides his true form to protect himself. Ghostfreak can also apparently absorb the powers of other beings by absorbing them into himself. Trivia *Ghostfreak’s real name, Zs’Skayr, is a corrupted version of “scare”. *His appearance in Alien Force had a few differences from his original one, such as more spikes on his body, fangs, a more exposed striped tail, and white claws as opposed to black. Ghostfreak's voice is different too. *Ghostfreak has never been referred to as Zs’Skayr by anyone in the series. *In Vilgax Attacks, he implied that he is actually undead, by saying “Alive? Interesting word choice.” and “Ben 10, as I live and breathe… not!” *The features on Ghostfreak's face are placed so that his face looks like an upside down skull. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Possessor Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Undead Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Telekinetics Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Recurring villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Horror Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Immortals Category:Monarchs Category:Complete Monster Category:Hegemony